


Wake-Up Call

by Mad Poetess (mpoetess)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/pseuds/Mad%20Poetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's making waffles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

Xander's making waffles. The scent drizzles slowly into Spike's cocoon of covers; he lies there baking in it. Warm blankets, warm bread, warm oil on the waffle iron. Xander's voice mangling what used to be a Rodgers and Hammerstein tune. Spike could -- should -- go out and join him. Juice and coffee and maple syrup poured into each little square. He should. Getting up in the morning; it's what people do.

But just another minute, just another chorus. Just waiting for--

Dip in the bed, arms round his waist. Warm, sweet breath on his cheek. "Breakfast is getting cold."

"Let it."


End file.
